streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ultra Street Fighter IV
Digital PlayStation Network Xbox Live Arcade PS3, X360 - por menor PC - Windows Sony PlayStation 4 }} |género = Videojuego de lucha |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador |clasificaciones= |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = Palanca de mando/cruceta de 8 direcciones, 8 botones |gabinete = |sistema arcade = Taito Type X³ |cpu = |sonido = |visualización = }} es un videojuego de lucha 2.5D, siendo la versión mejorada del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition y la cuarta iteración de los videojuegos pertenecientes a la saga Street Fighter IV. Incluye a cinco personajes, seis escenarios adicionales y ajustes en el argumento de algunos personajes basados en la retroalimentación brindada por a las diversas opiniones manifestadas por la comunidad. Esta iteración también presente movimientos totalmente nuevos. EventHubs: Ultra Street Fighter IV official trailer, logo and box art - will add brand new modes Ultra Street Fighter IV fue publicado primero en Japón como videojuego arcade por medio del sistema NESICA. Aquellos que ya disponen de su propia copia original de los videojuegos Super Street Fighter IV o Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition pueden comprarlo como una característica adicional por el precio de U$D 14.99. Más adelante sera publicado para la venta como un videojuego en disco 'físico' para Sony PlayStation 3, Microsoft Xbox 360 y para Microsoft Windows, por el precio de U$D 39.99 en el caso de los sistemas hogareños y U$D 29.99 para PC Microsoft Windows. EventHubs: Capcom announces five new characters and six new stages as DLC for Super Street Fighter 4: AE 2012 Fue publicado como característica adicional en línea en el mes junio del año 2014.http://www.streetfighter.com/us/usfiv Desarrollo Capcom ha anunciado una bonificación gratuita para la pre-orden del videojuego, que incluye un traje alternativo para cada uno de los personajes nuevos disponibles. Estos trajes han sido diseñados por UDON, el mismo estudio de arte que creó/publica los cómics de Street Fighter y dibujó las ilustraciones para el videojuego Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix.EventHubs: Capcom announces five new characters and six new stages as DLC for Super Street Fighter IV: AE 2012 Los jugadores que compren la venta al por menor/lanzamiento digital completo de la actualización recibirán todos los trajes de contenido de descarga (DLC) anteriores de forma totalmente gratuita. También cuenta con la participación de un nuevo locutor.EventHubs: Direct capture version of Japanese Ultra Street Fighter IV trailer features new announcer Se han anunciado nuevas mecánicas de juego, Ultra Combo Doble, Ataque Enfocado Rojo e Incorporación Retardada (Delayed Standing). * El Ultra Combo Double le permite a los jugadores elegir dos Ultra Combos para su personaje a cambio del costo de infligir menor daño al adversario. Esto le otorga a los jugadores más opciones en sus tácticas y estilos de juego. * El Ataque Enfocado Rojo es un Ataque Enfocado que absorbe golpes múltiples. Mantener presionados los botones de Puño y Patada Medios habituales, más el botón de Puño Ligero, el personaje del jugador parpadeará en color rojo, mientras se carga su Ataque Enfocado. Todavía está sujeto a las mismas debilidades que el anterior ante los movimientos de lanzamientos y Ruptura de Bloqueo (Armor Breaking). * La Incorporación Retardada (similar a la "Recuperación Táctica" -''Tactical Recovery''- del videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001) permite a los jugadores poder alterar el momento de despertar para su personaje, mientras se esta poniendo de pie nuevamente. Al presionar dos botones cualquiera cuando el personaje es derribado fuertemente por un golpe devastador (similar a la manera de llevar a cabo una Incorporación Rápida), el personaje podrá tardar algunos fotogramas adicionales para volver a sostenerse en pie, alterando así el juego de ataques de inconsciencia de los adversarios.EventHubs: Ultra Street Fighter IV: Delayed wakeup mechanic confirmed, Japanese location tests announced Las configuraciones desbloqueables han sido retiradas, como fue solicitado intensivamente por parte de los seguidores y aficionados de la saga.Capcom Unity: New Battle Systems in Ultra Street Fighter IV Esto fue conseguido por medio de la adición del retraso de la incorporación. Eurogamer.net: How The ComboFiend went from fighting players to rebalancing Street Fighter IV Además de los mecanismos de jugabilidad, existen nuevas modalidades disponibles para su uso: Eliminación y Entrenamiento En Línea. Eliminación es un modo de Batalla en Equipo (Team Battle) mejorado para jugar en línea, teniendo un gran parecido con el estilo de la supervivencia de tres-contra-tres de la saga The King of Fighters. Entrenamiento En Línea hace su regreso desde el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, permitiendo a los jugadores entrenar juntos en línea. YouTube: Ultra Street Fighter IV Capcom Cup Trailer Varias pruebas de localización, realizadas en máquinas arcade, se llevaron a cabo en las siguientes localidades:EventHubs: Ultra Street Fighter 4: Delayed wakeup mechanic confirmed, Japanese location tests announced EvenHubs: Upcoming U.S. location tests for Ultra Street Fighter IV will be the same build as Japanese arcade location tests * Japón - 22/11/2013, 25/11/2013 ** Tokyo Taito Station, Shinjuku South Game World ** Osaka Taito Station, Osaka City Nipponbashi ** Nagoya Taito Station, Oosu ** Fukuoka Taito Station, Fukuoka Tenjin ** Sendai Taito Station, Sendai Chris Road ** Sapporo Taito Station, Sapporo Tanuki Kouji * EE.UU. ** Super Arcade - Walnut, CA - 29/11/2013, 01/12/2013 ** Northeast Championships 14 - Essington, PA - 06/12/2013, 08/12/2013 ** Capcom Cup - Burlingame, California - 14/12/2013 * Singapur ** Tough Cookie Gaming Cafe - Singapur - 20/12/2013, 22/12/2013 Los jugadores pueden elegir subir sus combates en línea directamente a YouTube, al igual que ocurriera en el videojuego Street Fighter III: Third Strike Online Edition. Los jugadores tienen la opción de elegir cualquiera de los combates en su registro de batalla (battle log) de sus combates en línea y subirlos en una calidad de 480p directamente a sus propios canales de YouTube.Capcom Unity: Ultra Street Fighter IV – Upload online matches directly to YouTube! Tomando ejemplo del videojuego Hyper Street Fighter II, los jugadores tienen la capacidad de elegir la versión de su personaje que les gustaría jugar. Bajo las acciones personales, las versiones son etiquetados como SFIV (Street Fighter IV), SSFIV (Super Street Fighter IV), SSFIV AE (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition), SSFIV 2012 (Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition: Versión 2012) y USFIV (Ultra Street Fighter IV).Capcom Unity: Ultra Street Fighter IV Edition Select Ultra Street Fighter IV fue publicado en sistemas NESICA japoneses el día 17/04/2013. Sin embargo, el quinto nuevo personaje, Decapre, no se encontraba disponible en un principio, debido a que Capcom todavía seguía afinando ese personaje. Ella fue añadida a la lista de personajes disponibles para la versión arcade en una fecha posterior, por medio de un parche de actualización.EventHubs: Ultra Street Fighter IV goes into service in Japanese arcades April 17 Mientras Ultra Street Fighter IV se acercaba a las fechas de publicación para sus versiones digitales y al por menor, dos nuevas características fueron reveladas: guardar/cargar estados y "Simulación de Redes" (Network Simulation). Guardar/recargar estados permite a los jugadores hacer una pausa el juego durante el modo de entrenamiento y reproducir de nuevo con sólo pulsar un botón. Al pulsar el botón START se grabara el estado y SELECT/BACK se volverá a cargar este estado. Esto permitirá a los jugadores tal vez poder descubrir lo que sigue después de un golpe de confirmación, practicar malabares más fácilmente o reproducir un determinado escenario para averiguar qué opciones ofensivas/defensivas están disponibles. "Simulación de Redes" (Network Simulation) permite a los jugadores simular entornos de lag en línea pero en modo fuera de línea. Los jugadores serán capaces de simular estados de lag con 1 o hasta 20 fotogramas. Útil para asegurarse de que las combinaciones se realizarán con éxito en el modo en línea. Esto se utiliza como un medio para "probar las aguas" antes de saltar al modo en línea. Las características presentes en el modo de entrenamiento fuera de línea serán casi idénticas a las vistas en el nuevo modo de entrenamiento en línea. Ambas características hacen su retorno de videojuegos de lucha anteriores de Capcom, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition y Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, respectivamente.EventHubs: Ultra Street Fighter IV Edition Select still offline-only, has save/reload state and Network Simulation; hits retailers August 7 in Japan EvenHubs: Ultra Street Fighter IV's new training mode allows you to simulate online play with up to 20 frames of input delay, save/reload system detailed Además, también se han añadido un "Modo de Entrenamiento en Solicitud de Pelea" (Training Mode Fight Request) y "Registro de Batalla Fuera de Línea" (Offline Battle Log). El Modo de Entrenamiento en Solicitud Pelea permite a los jugadores practicas combinaciones y calentar entre medio de sus combates en línea. Una opción preferible en lugar de solo sentarse a esperar alguna confirmación en las Salas de Espera En Línea y hacer tiempo mientras tanto a través del Modo Arcade una y otra vez. El Registro de Batalla Fuera de Línea (Offline Battle Log) permite a los jugadores, al ser habilitada la opción, archivar los combates fuera de línea de manera automática y permitir a los jugadores reproducirlos como lo harían al repetir sus combates en línea. Del mismo modo, los jugadores también son capaces de utilizar la característica anunciada previamente 'Subir a YouTube' y subir sus combates fuera de línea a YouTube al igual que es posible con sus combates en línea.Capcom Unity: Ultra Street Fighter IV: Additional Features Las configuración de botones ahora también se encuentra disponible en la pantalla de selección de personaje, por medio se sólo pulsar el botón SELECT/BACK.EvenHubs: Death of button checks? Ultra Street Fighter IV adds button config option to character select screen Esta característica acelera en gran medida el proceso de preparación antes de un combate. Es otra función que tiene su regreso desde el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition. Personajes disponibles Personajes reiterados Personajes nuevos Escenarios nuevos Todos los seis escenarios nuevos provienen del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken.EventHubs: Listing of stages in Ultra Street Fighter IV that are being ported over from Street Fighter × Tekken * East Asia: The Pitstop 109 * Europe: Blast Furnace (Alto Horno) * North America: The Half Pipe (Medio Conducto/Tubo) * North America: Mad Gear Hideout (Guarida de Mad Gear) * South America: Cosmic Elevator (Elevador Cósmico) * Unknown: Jurassic Era Research Facility (Instalación de Investigación de la Era Jurásica) Galería Cubiertas Ilustraciones oficiales Ultra Street Fighter IV.jpg|Logotipo oficial USFIV_Back_Cover.jpg Ryu-Ultra-Street-Fighter-4-Wallpaper-HD.jpg coverImage_975305.jpg Capturas de pantalla Vídeos Navegación Referencias en:Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos principales Categoría:Videojuegos Arcade Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Microsoft Xbox 360 Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 3 Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 4